


You Want Evil, I'll Show You Evil

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Black Hat is looking for an evil doctor. Flug seems far too innocent for his tastes, but BH knows true evil when he sees it.





	You Want Evil, I'll Show You Evil

“Excuse me - I mean hello, I’m here to answer your online ad looking for a - this is the, um, headquarters? Of Black Hat Inc.?”

Black Hat stared down the nervous man on his doorstep. He was a scrawny, pale thing, obviously didn’t get out in the sun too much. He had a paper bag and pair of goggles over his face, and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He did not look at all like the sort of person Black Hat Inc. could use, but…

“Anyway, I saw you were looking for an ‘evil doctor’, so I decided to come over and, um, apply? My name is Dr. - um, Flugzeug. Call me Flug, if you want.” He dug around in the bag and pulled out a thick folder. “This is my resumé.”

Black Hat took the folder and skimmed the papers. A long list of -ologies, followed by newspaper clippings showing a cowering Flug next to heroes and villains of different stripes. He had worked everywhere, for almost every one, but was too nervous to stay with them lest he be recognized. Black Hat was vaguely aware of Flug talking on about his credentials and inventions, but he could sense the evil in Flug - buried underneath a mental lock and key, there was a faint spark of depravity swimming around in Flug’s brain. He couldn’t tell the details, but if he could amplify it somehow and make Flug give into that evil… oh, the carnage that would ensue.

“You’re hired.“ To tell the truth, Black Hat cared more about Flug’s potential for evil than his talent at making machines - and if he failed, well, he’d make a nice snack.

“Hoora- I mean, really?!”

“Just as soon as prove your abilities.” Black Hat crushed the resumé into black smoke. “Prove your evilness, Doctor, and I’ll let you work for me. Fail, and I’ll bite your head off.“

“Y-yes sir.”  
“Good!” Black Hat grabbed Flug by the wrist and dragged him inside. He tossed Flug into a chair and took a seat himself, in the armchair covered in spikes. “Now, what I want you to do is simple… make a device to kill a hero, and use it for its intended purpose.”

Flug swallowed audibly. “A… all by myself? I mean, I’m not really like… that evil. I-I’m just an auxiliary evil. Building weapons and stuff, you know, not using them…”

“You want this job, don’t you? Black Hat Inc. is dedicated to manufacture of gadgets to destroy heroes and decorate evil lairs, if you remember the advertisement.” Black Hat leaned forward, glaring.

“I-it… never mind. I can do it. Just… just give me some time, okay? I’ll do it. I promise.”

“Wonderful!” Black Hat stood and clapped his hands. “You can start right now. To the lab!”

Flug was glad to hear he would have his own space. Beforehand, he was simply relegated to any spare corner in a villain or hero’s lair - if they even had one. The last job he took, Flug had had to set up in an alley…

The lab was down a long hall, protected by a steel door. It was mostly empty, save for a table and some chairs.Two tiny windows let in a little light, the rest being provided by flickering florescent bulbs. Pieces of paper covered with various doodles littered the table. Flug picked one of them up.

“‘Concept for anti-gravity ray’? ‘Proposal for functional/decorative evil gargoyle’? I suppose you want me to work on these ideas.”

“Precisely. I provide the vision, you provide the execution.” Black Hat turned, making his cape fly behind him. “Now, pick any hero you like, and get to work. I don’t care how you do it, but I want to see you coming back with someone’s head within a week. Understand?”

“Yes, sir!”  
Black Hat strode down the hall, and through the steel door. He stood there for a minute, then melted into smoke and slithered back towards the lab to observe Flug.  
By the time Black Hat reformed himself enough to spy on Flug, the doctor was in the process of leafing through a binder filled with the photos and info of various heroes and villains, muttering to himself all the while. “Kill a hero, any hero, who should it be… I’ve got the secret weakness for Voltman, but he’s a little high-profile… ah, I’m so glad I got hired, and by Black Hat, too! I hope he won’t let on that I helped him, though…”

Flug pulled out a notebook and scratched down various concepts, occasionally chewing the end of his pencil. Black Hat watched him a little longer before growing bored and slithering out. He’d visit him in the morning.

In the morning, Black Hat found Flug at the table, drawing out a set of blueprints next to a flowchart. “Well, have you finished it yet?”

“Oh- yes, sir!” Dr. Flug turned around, holding up the flowchart. “This is a rough draft of the current plan. I chose Ultraman this time; he’s a small-time hero that has run-of-the-mill super strength, super speed, as so on… I have his real name and occupation, so all I have to do is send him a little threat and lure him here. Now, I made this concept of the weapon…“

Dr. Flug seemed to come alive as he briefly outlined the idea for a trap - something like a taser mixed with a cattle prod and designed to fry the nervous system of whoever was on its receiving end. Black Hat enjoyed the glee with which Flug described the horrible fate Ultraman would be meeting very soon. “All I need is a trip to the hardware store to pick up a few things, and I’ll have it ready by Tuesday. How does that sound?”

Black Hat grinned. “Deliciously evil, Flug.“

Black Hat checked on Flug, both openly and secretly, over the next two days. There was a sort of driven, mad genius in the man that came out when he was inventing, something that made his little spark of evil dance and spit fire. Flug worked quickly, and soon had a prototype.

“Say hello to the ElectroTrip I,” he said proudly, standing next to a pit in the floor. Several long spikes protruded from the floor, each crackling with electricity. “This is a variation on the simple spike pit trap, with a shocking addition. Allow me to demonstrate.” Flug produced a remote and pressed a button. A thin, perforated aluminum shutter rolled over the pit.

Black Hat rubbed his chin. “What’s to prevent a hero from just flying away from this… thing? It seems… primitive.”

“It’s all about the element of surprise. Once you get them where you want them… Bam!”

Flug pressed the button again, and the spikes shot upwards through the holes in the shutter. They buzzed and crackled with electricity before retreating.

“Fascinating.”

“I know, right? I think I’ll install it in the front hall - I mean, if it’s okay with you, so we can watch it happen together, maybe?” Flug hopped from foot to foot, like a nervous teenager asking his date out.

“Certainly. I’ll make popcorn.“

Black Hat had to admire Flug’s work ethic - the man hardly stopped moving as he sawed, hammered, and welded his invention into place in the main foyer. Blackmail had already been sent to the intended victim, and a camera had been wired to watch the ElectroTrip in action.

Flug set up a monitor in front of Black Hat’s favourite armchair, and let his boss settle in for the show. “What exactly did you threaten him with, anyway?”  
“Oh, just revealing his secret identity to the world via a hacked billboard in Times Square. ‘Bart Cummings, A.K.A Ultraman’, next to his face in and out of costume. I don’t know if he thinks I’m just playing with him, but-“

Flug was interrupted by a loud bang at the front door. “Ah. That must be him now.” A quick flick through the security cameras showed a hero clad in red and yellow, striding through the halls of the manor. The front door sported an Ultraman-shaped hole.

“Dr. Flug!” he shouted. “Show yourself, you coward! It is I, Ultraman, and I’ve come to stop you!”

The two villains couldn’t help but laugh at the cheesy line. “Oh, you snagged a good one, didn’t you?” They watched Ultraman wander the halls of the manor, shouting and ranting on about Flug. Finally, he rounded the corner and began to approach the ElectroTrip.“Oh, here it comes… would you like to press the button sir?”

“Gladly.” Black Hat took the remote, his thumb toying with the big red button in the middle.

He watched the hero step tentatively on the metal shutter, and activated the spikes. The effect was instant - the wavering scream from Ultraman’s punctured throat was music to Black Hat’s ears, though it didn’t last for long. “Wonderful job, Flug. Now, go clean it up. You’ve got more work downstairs.”

Flug excused himself and rushed off.

When Black Hat finally came around to check in Flug, he found the door to the lab locked. He grimaced, raising his fist to pound on the door, but reconsidered. Instead, he melted into shadow and slid under the door, as he’d done in the past.

What he found both surprised him and confirmed his suspicions about the little spark of evil in Flug. The doctor stood in front of a surgical table, dressed only in BVDs and his ever-present bag. On the table lay the fresh corpse of Ultraman, bearing punctures from Flug’s trap.

Black Hat quickly slithered to the ceiling, hanging upside to watch Flug. The dissection wasn’t a surprise, but the nudity… what on Earth was he doing? Flug produced a scalpel, twirling it in his fingers before making a y-incision through the hero’s skin and clothes. He took his time in peeling away the muscle, tracing the striations with his fingers.

On the table next to the body lay a pair of bolt cutters. Flug used them to quickly crunch through the ribs, removing the bones and tossing them on the floor. He plunged his hands into the body cavity, lifting out the warm heart. Flug chuckled, rubbing blood over his bare chest, onto his underwear and the growing bulge in them. He squeezed it and bathed in the blood, cackling like a villain.  
Black Hat quietly dripped off the ceiling, forming a puddle of evil goo behind Flug. The doctor didn’t notice his boss reforming behind him, as he was far too engrossed in his twisted fun.  
Unable to take any more, Flug clambered onto the table and clutched the corpse’s head, shoving it against his groin. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” he crooned, scooping one of Ultraman’s eyeballs out with his fingers. “You want me to cum on your brain, you filthy animal.”He fairly humped the body’s face, clutching himself through his underwear. “Oh, I’m so close, I can’t finish inside you, I’m sor-” Flug froze as he caught a glimpse of his boss out of the corner of his eye.

“Flug.” Black Hat leaned on the operating table, putting his elbow in visceral fluids.

The doctor squeaked, stiff as a board. His erection flagged a bit.

“Is this what you do in your spare time?”

“Yes, sir.”

Black Hat eyed Flug’s slender, blood-soaked body. “You’re more evil than I thought.” He leaned forward and licked the blood off Flug’s neck. “Do you care if I join?” Flug couldn’t say not to his boss’ toothy grin, and let Black Hat climb up and sit behind him. “Oh my g-gosh…” Flug’s body tensed as Black Hat slipped his cock out of his BVDs, pushing it towards Ultraman’s empty eye socket.  
“You want this? Skullfucking?” Black Hat’s own cock, a long slender tentacle soaked in dark slime, worked its way out of the fly of his pants.

“Please…” Flug whimpered.

“Very well.” Black Hat pushed his hips into Flug’s, pushing Flug’s cock into the eye socket at the same time. He was rewarded with a loud moan.

“Wait, what is that back there?” Flug twisted around to look, but Black Hat gently turned his head back around.

“Don’t worry about it.” Black Hat teased Flug’s perineum with the tip of his cock, making the doctor’s head loll. He shifted to produce a few more slick tentacles that oozed across Flug’s skin, wrapping around his neck and slipping into his mouth. “I never would have thought you would be sort to enjoy this. Can’t judge a book by it’s cover, eh Flug?”

Flug was too delighted to respond.


End file.
